


Youtube, I tube, We all tube

by Ozthelazy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gaming Nerds, They all talk like sailors, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozthelazy/pseuds/Ozthelazy
Summary: Adrien is a well known vlogger and Marinette is an up and coming fashion vlogger. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world these two are also the people behind two of the most subscribed to channels on youtube which just so happen to be the gaming channels Miraculousladybug and ChatsCATostrophygaming.





	1. Chapter 1

“And thats my thoughts on this year's spring collection by Prada. Anyways this video has just about reached its time limit so go ahead and give a thumbs up if you liked the video and leave a comment with your thoughts on this years collection. Till next video. Goodbye.” Marinette finished the video with a sweet smile before Alya gave her a thumbs up signaling she had stopped the video.

“Great job girl you almost convinced me those dresses were actually fashionable.” Alya joked as she started taking down all the equipment. Marinette just glared at her friend huffing a bit in annoyance at the lack of fashion appreciation.

“Alya don't be rude those designs are the pinnacle of the fashion world right now.” Marinette argued while she logged into her laptop to edit her new video.

“Oh Marinette you can lie to me all you want but I would never be caught dead in any of those outfits.” Alya laughed as Marinette blew a raspberry her way. The two continued cleaning up and editing in comfortable silence till a small bing broke the silence. Marinette glanced at her phone only to let out a shrill squeal startling Alya and causing the brunette to fumble with the camera.

“What the hell Mari!” Alya yelled quickly placing the camera in its case so she could face the shrieking girl.

“He posted a video.” Marinette explained excitedly opening another tab for youtube and clicking on a new video from her favorite subscribed channel.

“Hey it's me Adrien.” A green eyed tan blonde smiled up at the two girls from the laptop screen. “It's been awhile since my last video. Sorry about that but I've been busy doing….” the video continued for another 10 minutes the boy using the time to talk about his Caribbean vacation sometimes cutting to quick little shots of him doing various activities. Marinette was completely enthralled with the video seeming to hang off of every word the boy spoke.

“So yeah that's a recap of what I've done with my break. I would love to hear about all your vacations so leave a comment with what you did. Hope to hear from you soon. Bye!” And with a small wave the video cut out. Marinette swooned slumping into her seat with a dreamy sigh. Alya watched amused at her friend's obvious infatuation with the blonde vlogger.

“Earth to Mari come in Mari.” Alya said poking Marinette in the cheek.

“Marinette isn't home please leave a message after the beep.” Marinette sighed dreamily gently swatting at Alyas hand.

“Well if Marinette isn't here then I guess she wouldn't mind if I just left a comment on this video.” Alya shrugged her shoulders quickly pushing the now alert Marinette away giving her the space to begin typing up a quick comment.

“Alya no!” before Alya could even type a full sentence she was tackled to the floor. Alya scrambled to get back to the computer but the surprisingly strong fashion vlogger pinned her to the floor in a matter of seconds.

“Alya you can't just comment on Adriens video.” Marinette explained eyes wide and her heart beating thinking about the bullet she just dodged.

“Why not. He clearly stated he wanted to hear about his viewers vacations.” Alya replied still struggling to escape Marinettes hold.

“Alya that's Adrien Agreste, model, son of the worlds best fashion designer, and one of the most top subscribed to vloggers on youtube. He literally will have thousands of comments on his video I highly doubt he will even care about my comment.” Marinette tried to explain though based on the fact Alya still struggled meant she wasn't really listening.

“Well since he won't see it or care I don't see the problem in leaving a comment.” Alya shot back managing to push Marinette off and jumped up.

“Alya please no. I'll do anything!” Marinette pleaded grabbing Alyas feet and causing her to faceplant. Marinette kept her grip tight on her friend who remained motionless on the floor.

“Anything?” Alya questioned into the carpeted floor.

“Yes” Marinette agreed without a second thought.

“Great.” Alya kicked Marinette off her and got up smoothing out her outfit and smirking down at Marinette.”Ladybug and Lady Wifi are doing a collab tonight. Put on your brave face and maybe grab an extra change of underwear because we're playing horror tonight.” with an excited grin Alya rushed to her room to get setup for the video.

Once Alya was gone Marinette let out a relieved sigh and got up to shut her laptop. Her hands froze hovering over the keyboard her fingers itching. Gathering all the courage she could muster she typed a quick comment and pressed enter before she could come to her senses. With a small self-satisfied grin Marinette closed the laptop and headed to Alyas room. 


	2. Ladybugs Wifi

“Hello I'm Lady Wifi and welcome wifi passwords to my channels special event unlucky friday.” Alya yelled into the microphone glancing Marinettes way with a knowing smirk. “For those that are new to the channel Unlucky Friday happens every Friday the 13th and it's a day I take a break from sharing the world's news and trends and instead dedicate it to scaring myself shitless for one hour with whatever game fits my criteria. Which, for today, just so happens to be Emily wants to play.” 

Alya booted up the monitor and opened steam revealing an ominous empty chair. “Ooh I'm already feeling chills and it's not because of this menu screen. I'm sure some of you are already commenting on my lack of face cam but I have a reason for it. So hold onto your phone cases because the one and only Ladybug has agreed to a collab!”

“Hey passwords Ladybug here to kick some creepy doll butt.” Marinette greeted. “Now not to be rude Wifi but time's a ticking and I kind of want to see if we can finish this in an hour.” 

“Eager aren't we.” Alya teased but moved the cursor over to the New game button. The screen went black before showing a quant living room full of boxes. The in game character revealed himself to be a simple delivery boy as he called out cautiously into the silent house just before the door slammed shut behind him.

“This is messed up no delivery kid needs this at night in the middle of a storm. This is why delivery people deserve higher pay because they have to deal with crap tastic situations like this.” Marinette voices as they take a look around the room.

“Sorry passwords Ladybug is going to take this a little personally since she was a delivery girl for a year or so.” Alya sighed moving the character around the house.

“Yeah well I'm sure I'm not the only one who shares my opinion.” Alya just laughed in response as they walked into the living room.

“Oh shit.” Alya screeched as she turned the corner to see a fat colorful clown doll sitting against the wall.

“Watch your profanity Lady Wifi.” Marinette reminded. Alya just blew a raspberry in return and continued on through a door into the kitchen.

“Wait wait look to the right!” Marinette shouted suddenly making Alya jump.

“Give a girl a warning next time.” Alya whined as she moved the camera to the right putting a small whiteboard into view.

“Don't look at her.” Marinette read aloud her mind already racing,“Well that's not creepy at all.”

“Well that's nice of them to give us some tips.” Alya stated continuing on through the house. 

“Do you think the rest of the game is going to be this easy?” Alya asked spinning the character in a circle just for the heck of it.

“I doubt it.” Ladybug laughed swiping the mouse from Alya and leading the character into the garage.

They had just finished looking in the dark garage when the screen was overtaken by a large brown clock striking 1:00.

“I think things are about to get interesting.” Marinette smirked taking another look around. The house was silent as they looped around again.

“You know part of me is glad this is so dull but the other part is kind of mad because this is for my passwords and i promised them a heart stopping experience.” Alya complained leaning her chin in her hand as she watched marinette enter the kitchen for the fifth time. 

“Well maybe you should have-” Marinette was cut off by a high pitched giggle sounding in her head phones. Alya tensed having heard the same giggle. Marinette whipped the camera around stopping when she spotted a little girl in a dark dress standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Aw SHIT look away!” Alya shouted scrambling for the mouse turning the character toward the wall.

“Wait! It's a lie!!” Marinette argued grabbing the mouse. She turned the camera back toward the doorway but the girl was gone.

“Damn girl see I just saved ouHOLY FUCKING SHIT-” Alya screamed knocking her microphone off its stands and onto the floor as the screen was overtaken by the pale black eyed face of a creepy girl.

“LANGUAGE!” Marinette screamed with Alya throwing off her headphones as the dolls scream blasted in them. The screen returned to the menu the same empty chair sitting in the light of the flickering hall. The two girls stayed quiet while they fumbled around trying to get everything back into order. 

“Saved our life?” Marinette teased once everything was back into place.

“How was I supposed to know the Whiteboard was a filthy fucking liar” Marinette only laughed clicking continue a determined glint in her eye.

\-----

“Get out! Get out! The mother fucking Larry king puppet is coming! And we only have seconds to find Emily!” Alya yelled curling in on herself as she watched the counter.

“Watch your mouth! And I can't move till the stupid rocky road loving clown sighs. Be happy I have the little demon girl my sights” Marinette explained jaw clenching in frustration her leg bouncing uncontrollably.

Marinettes eyes were glued to the screen as a small little puppet in a suit came running around the corner she winced as Alya screamed by her ear while simultaneously losing her balance and crashing to the floor. Marnette in her fear induced frustration smashed her hand on the keyboard repeatedly. Just as the puppet was going to get them the screen glitched out and all the sudden they were in the bathroom. 

“What the ever loving pancake flipping ducks happened.” Marinette mumbled into her microphone. The character did a slow spin taking in the bathroom and abruptly stopping on a little white haired girl in the corner.

“Ahh Al-Wifi I found her! Hurry up and get your microphone plugged back in. 

“What?!” Lady wifi squawked fumbling for the cords. While Alya struggled Marinette clicked on Emily watching in satisfaction as the timer reset. Quickly followed by the screen being overtaken by the large brown clock striking 6:00.

“Miraculous ladybug!” Marinette shouted jumping up and startling Alya who looked up at the screen.

“Aaaahhh!!! Ladybug you mother flipping lucky charm! You've done it again!” Alya cheered not even bothering to try and plugging her own microphone not that she needed to the audio picking her up perfectly from Marinettes. The two girls hooted and shouted as the character ran out the door and the ending sequence played. The title screen had been on for minutes before the two finally calmed down enough to end the video.

“Woo well Passwords that was it. This went totally longer than expected, specifically an hour longer, but as you heard through out the video Ladybug just had to finish the game and WE DID! So till next friday the thirteenth, God I hope that's not for a while-”

“At least not for four months.” Marinette cut in.

“Oh sweet baby jesus yes. Okay so I hope you sick mofos who basically demanded me to do this appreciate it cause you're not going to see one of these for a while. Anyways thank you Ladybug for joining me.” Alya smirked looking at Marinette.

“Well I couldn't say no.” Marinette answered coyly sticking her tongue out at the brunette earning a snort.

“I know I’m just too charming for my own good. But anyways thats the video if you're not already subscribed make sure to follow Ladybug over on her channel called MiraculousLadybug.” Alya encouraged.

“And those of you not subscribed to WifiaroundtheWorld you're missing out so hit that subscribe button and join the many passwords who are already apart of this wonderful girls channel.” Marinette ordered returning Alyas smile.

“Till next time Wifi out and-”

“Spots off.”

“Bye!” the two yelled ending the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story is just pouring out of me like word vomit but nicer so updates should be every week.


	3. Chats gameplay

“And that's my morning routine though some parts are a bit exaggerated I only take three showers not five." Adrien joked putting on his award winning smile. "So that's the video leave a thumbs up and a comment. See you all later." With that he stopped the recording, his smile dropping from his face as he collapsed into his bed. He glanced at his watch groaning at the time. 

"Welp I've got about twenty minutes to kill" he mumbled to himself as he began idly scrolling through the comments on his last video. He started to zone out as the comments began to blur together into a mass of ‘I love you's’ ‘Spent my whole vacation watching you’ ‘You should come here or there for your next vacation’ ‘I was just finishing some of my clothes commission's while I binged watched Netflix...

Adrien did a double take glancing at the comment again. Clothes commissions? He stared at the comment for a while on the fence on if it was worth looking into. Curiosity got the better of him as he quickly typed in the name at the top of the comment into the search bar surprised to see a couple videos to pop up. In each thumbnail was a girl looking about his age with long black hair, bright blue eyes and a charming smile looking or laughing into the camera. He thumbed through the recommended videos finally clicking one titled ‘finished summer outfit’.

"Hello welcome back to EverybodiesFashion I'm super excited because today I'm going to reveal the outfit I've been working on almost all winter." He smiled to himself as a little applause track played as the girl flitted around the room pulling out a sheet covered mannequin 

"So introducing a one of a kind Marinette design." With the introduction she pulled off the sheet revealing a dress that started out white at the top then faded into a dark salmon color with a thin leather belt wrapped around the waist. A short Jean jacket hung on the mannequins shoulder. Overall the outfit was cute but what got him was how she said she had designed and made the whole thing from scratch. Adrien was in awe the whole ensemble looked professionally made it looked like everything his father's designers did and more. Why was talent like this doing nothing but freelance projects. This was a prodigy if he ever did see one she needed-

"Bro you have a challenge!" Adrien was pulled from his thoughts as Nino came bursting into his apartment. Adrien took one more look at his phone before putting it away in his pocket. 

"Look who finally showed up." Adrien called as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen where Nino crouched rifling through his fridge.

"Yeah yeah I'm late." Nino mumbled popping up with a sandwich in his mouth, "but dude ladybug just challenged Chat Noir." Nino explained waving his phone around excitedly. In the blink of an eye Ninos phone was gone and in the blondes hands. Nino had YouTube open to a video from WifiaroundtheWorld with the video paused on the title screen with a empty chair in a hallway no sign of any challenge in sight.

"Um whats the challenge?" Adrien asked sheepishly.

"Well if you had let me explain before stealing my phone like an animal you would have known the challenge is in the videos description." Nino sassed folding his arms over his chest. Adrien gave an apologetic smile before turning back to the phone. Adrien silently read then reread the note looking up and meeting Ninos gaze absolutely astounded.

"Side note from miss ladybug: took only two hours to complete the game with a partner. Square up kitty." Adrien read aloud not really believing ladybugs forwardness. 

"So you gonna square up...Kitty." Nino smirked putting extra emphasis on 'kitty'. Adrien just shook his head in wonder. Nino just chuckled patting the lost boy on the shoulder. 

"I'll go get your beanie and mask.”

\--------

“Eyoooo,” Adrien yelled decked out in a black t-shirt, black beanie with kitten paws and a cheap black cat mask, “it's your favorite black Chat back at it again with these black vans!” he yelled as he brought his foot up so it was in the camera's shot almost falling out of his chair in the process. “Anyways today we have a special guest a dear dear treble maker, a clef-er guy, DJ Bubbler!” Nino entered the camera's view looking physically pained by Chats words.

“Why are you like this?” Nino sighs as he slumps into the chair beside Adrien his face painted blue and black.

“Well someone's off on a sharp note.” Adrien grinned his eyes sparkling from behind his mask.

“I'm not even a band geek I'm a DJ your puns mean nothing to me.” Nino groaned.

“Meowch. But fine I'll guess I'll stick with my usual.” Chat sighed before refocusing, “back to the main topic. today me and the DJ will be playing the one the only Emily Wants to play. Now I suggest you buckle up because this one might be a bit of a doozy. You ready?” Adrien asked turning to Nino.

“As I'll ever be.”

“Great.” With that Adrien clicked new game.

\------

“Soft kitty warm kitty li-little ball of fur.” Adrien sang shakily trying to steel his nerves flinching at the loud creek the in game doors made as he shut them.

“I know music is kind of my life but I would really appreciate it if you shut up.” Nino hissed his knuckles turning white with how tightly he was gripping the seat.

“ You don't get to tell me what to do mister let's play a horror game just because,” Adrien whispered tensely listening carefully for any giggling, laughing or other weird doll noises as he walked into another dark room.

“Hey you're the one always challenging this chick so I was just trying to help. Besides how was I supposed to know this was a freaking horror game.” Nino whispered back.

“What do you mean you didn't know it was a horror game you watched the damn video!”

“I read the description first and got distracted.” Nino replied covering his face with his hands as the games lights went out.

“I can't even deal with you,” Adrien whined his ears still straining to pick up any sketch noises, “Happy kitty sad kitty purr purr FUCK!!” Adrien cursed as the character fell through a whole and into a dimly lit hallway.

“Look we found the gateway to hell.” Adrien halfheartedly joked glancing at Nino who just shook his head his eyes never leaving the computer screen. Adrien turned back to the monitor trying to swallow as his mouth went dry. The character had gone two steps when a girl came running/crawling from the darkness her face overtaking the screen as a scream ripped from her throat.

“Aaaaaaahhh!” Nino tried to book it out of the room only to be pulled back by the headphone still on his head landing flat on his back with a loud thump. 

“NONONONO!!!”Adrien fumbled with the controls before tossing everything in the air and diving under the table hitting his head on the way down. 

The two boys stayed motionless on the floor their hearts beating erratically as they tried to regain their bearings. The camera still rolled filming nothing but empty chairs for five minutes till Nino popped back up and silently walked out of the room. Shortly after Ninos departure Adrien crawled his way back into his chair his mask sitting crookedly and his beanie torn down one side his messy hair peeking through the tear.

“Dude come back!” Adrien shouted trying to mix up his audio setup.

“No screw that noise.” Nino yelled from the living room.

“Come on we got to continue.” Adrien tried to reason.

“No we've been playing for long enough.” Nino argued. Adrien hesitated and glanced at the videos time stamp before letting his head drop onto the desk.

“It's only been 15 minutes.” Adrien groaned getting nothing but silence in response. Adrien looked up when his door burst open Nino striding right up behind him to check the time stamp for himself. “Wifi and Ladybug finished the game.” Adrien pouted when Nino didn’t comment on the videos length.

“ Ladybug we forfeit we’re sorry for ever accepting your challenge. Clearly you are the bravest human to ever walk this planet we are nothing but worms. Goodbye.” Nino walked back out without a second glance. Adrien gaped after Nino before turning back to the camera.

“Well that was an adventure.” Adrien began his voice a little strained,“ but I don't think me and Bubbler have the mental stability needed to finish this game. Next time you want to have a friendly competition could it be to a normal game like Farmville or Nintendo cats or something because I can't do this. Um I'll see you all later probably after I go see a doctor because I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating at some point . Sooo till next video Chat Noir out.” Adrien stop the recording before numbly walking out of his room.

“Bro that girl has problems” was the first thing Nino said to him when he walked into the living room. The only thing Adrien could do was shake his head before collapsing on the couch. He took off his mask and tossed it into the coffee table before pulling off his beanie.

“Aww man.” Adrien whined as he noticed the giant tear in his beanie. He threw it over to Nino who whistled as he took in the damage.

“Dude I think you need a new cap.” Adrien only groaned rubbing his hand over his eyes. The memory of a bubbly girl with blue eyes popped in his mind. 

“Yeah but I think I know where I can get a new one.”


	4. Dammit Alya

_Dear, Ms. clothes designer I am in need of your amazing skills. I ripped my favorite beanie the other day and I am in need of a new one, and this is where your skills come in. I was hoping I could commission you to make me a new one preferably in green and black, possibly with some feline influences. Email me back with your price and you will get it within hours. -Mr Noir_

Marinette smirked at the email. Who was this cat trying to fool, green and black beanie,cat influences oh how obvious could Chat Noir be. Marinette giggled to herself as she wrote out a quick reply.

_It would be my pleasure Mr Noir to make you a new beanie if you could possibly send over the measurements of the beanie you tore then we will talk business. -ms fashion designer_

Marinette shook her head at Chats attempt at suaveness till a thought occurred to her. Did he ruin his beanie during a video? Marinettes hesitated for only a second before opening up a new tab for YouTube and opening her subscriptions to see that ChatsCATastrophygaming had indeed posted a new video.

"Challenge accepted: unedited" Marinette read to herself as the video loaded. Marinette took one look at the game the boys would be playing and doubled over laughing. These two wouldn't last half an hour.

\------

Marinette cracked up as the two boys on screen screamed and cursed both almost on the verge of tears towards the end of the video. Damn she could hardly wait to see another except by DJ bubblers words they weren't going to have another.

" Ladybug we forfeit we’re sorry for ever accepting your challenge. Clearly you are the bravest human to ever walk this planet we are nothing but worms. Goodbye." Marinette tensed at the mention of her alter ego before a wave of confusion hit her. she had never ever challenged these two especially to a horror game bless this confident alley cat but he probably couldn't even handle a child's haunted house in the middle of the day much less Emily wants to play. As Chat did his closing bit Marinette was left with even more questions and only one Answer.

Chat did indeed tear his beanie in this video but why did he think she had challenged him. As she thought over possible reasons a thought began to tickle her mind. Suspicious Marinette searched up the video she and Alya had posted a few weeks earlier, she checked the description and found her answer.

"Alya what the hell!?" Marinette yelled storming out of her room and into Alyas shoving her phone into her best friends face. Alya glanced up for a second before turning back to her work.

"What?" She asks nonchalantly continuing to type her article or whatever.

"What do you mean WHAT!? You called out Chat Noir under my persona. Ladybug!" Marinette explained her jaw clenching in slight frustration.

"No I didn't." Alya argued.

"Oh really let me read this to you outloud and try and look through this from my perspective as the gamer who has never challenged Chat Noir." Marinette stressed before clearing her throat and reading Alyas note with sophisticated tone," took only two hours to finish with a partner. Square up kitty." Silence settled between the two girls as Marinette burned holes into the side of Alyas head.

"Well," Alya started off taking a diplomatic tone steepling her fingers, " I see were you're coming from but in all fairness I was really hyped after finishing the game." Marinette slumped onto her best friends bed like a limp noodle.

“Whhhyyyyyy.” she groaned aloud staring up at the ceiling.

“Honestly I don't see the problem.” Alya said turning back to her computer.

“He's going to think I'm a turd muffin, I mean I've basically been ignoring him this whole time and now “my” first acknowledgement of his existence is used to bait him into a horror game which heaven knows could have killed his poor kitty heart. That's like ignoring a puppy then finally paying attention to it only to punt it across an open field. Also-”

“Woah chill girl. Honestly if you're so bothered by this just tell him the truth.” Alya offered her fingers flying across the keyboard.

“I can't just talk to him have you not been listening I have never ever not once talked to this dude before.” Marinettes reiterated her arms held up in the shape of an “X” trying to put emphasis on her words.

“Yeah but you've basically watched all his videos.” Alya pointed out .

“So?!”

“Sooo that's exactly the same level Chat knows Ladybug on. Mari I'm not saying you should go and tell this dude your deepest darkest secrets heck I'm not even saying you have to apologise but if this whole thing really bothers you than you need to realise you both know the same amount about each other because you both only know each other's gaming alter egos. If a person doesn't know you then there opinion doesn't really matter.” Marinette had no idea how to respond because Alya was right and really she couldn't argue with facts,” Now get out of my room I'm trying to get a lead on some insider info and your distracting me.” With that Marinette was ushered out of Alyas room the door slamming shut leaving her with her thoughts.

Marinette shuffled her way back into her room her mind filled with thoughts of a certain YouTuber with green eyes and a torn beanie. Marinette silently changed out of her PJs and grabbed her purse. Alya was right she was over thinking thinks, what she need was to relax and what better way to do that than with a quick trip to the fabric store. Ladybugs problems could wait till after Marinettes commission.

\-------

_“Hey chat I'm super sorry about the whole horror thing with Emily wants to play but I felt that you should know I never issued that challenge it was actually DJ Wifi who was a little horror drunk. I know horror isn't really your thing but I know you're not too shabby at button mashing so maybe we can play Mecha strike and show our subscribers a real Ladybug vs Chat Noir.” -Ladybug_


	5. Eat it Zambies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im in a super good mood tonight so i busted out this chapter for you guys

Alya watched in slight amusement but mostly irritation as Marinette continued to stare at her phone.

“Mari come on you've been watching the same 10 minute video for the past hour.” Alya voiced going over and plopping herself down by her friend.

“He made a video about it .” Was all Marinette could mutter never taking her eyes off the video.

“Yes I know you ran in here practically hyperventilating.” Alya sighed leaning over to look over Marinettes shoulder, “honestly I thought Adrien had posted a video not Chat.” Alya watched as the blonde gamer opened a package a mega watt smile lighting up his features as he opened a small package. He carefully pulled out a black and green cat eared beanie the ears lined with venom green material as well as the inside of the beanie. The nerd looked like a kid on christmas tearing of his old beanie and placing on the new one babbling excitedly about the amazing designer who he had commissioned. Mid sentence he froze looking closer at the box before pulling out a sleek looking black leather mask with a green film covering the eyes. Chat turned around as he ripped off his old mask tossing it to the side. He was quiet as he gently put on the mask. He turned around and Alya couldn't help the feeling of pride for her friend that filled her chest as she admired the craftsmanship of the mask.

Chat opened and closed his mouth seeming to be looking for words but couldn't seem to find them. His hand never stopped touching the mask or hat constantly rubbing along the masks rim or fiddling with the ear. The volume was low but Alya remembered his word clear as day.

“I don't know what to say except you have my deepest gratitude.”

The poor boy looked on the verge of tears as he did his outtro recommending Marinettes commission's page one more time before ending it.

“He really liked it.” Marinette whispered again.

“Of course he did you spent a month working on the hat and mask with him constantly emailing you about everything and nothing. Like who knew how chatty this dude could be” Alya offered.

“A chatty kitty he is.”

“Ew.” Alya gagged swiping Marinettes phone from her hand shushing Marinette as she tried to argue.” Now is not the time to go all lovey dovey because you have a live stream with Chat Noir that's supposed to start in ten minutes.

“Oh no” Marinette mumbled eyes going wide.

“Oh yes. Now get your ass in gear” Alya ordered giving the girl a weak shove to get her in motion.

“Shiitake mushrooms!” Marinette sprinted to her room rushing to get her desk in working order. Alya just watched with a small smile as her friend struggled to get everything set up. With a dramatic sigh she walked over pushing Marinettes hands away as she re wired the mess the designer had made. A few minutes later everything was set and ready to go just in time for the stream.

“3...2...1”

++++++++++

“What's up cool cats it's chat noir streaming to you live from the **Batcave** …” Adrien muttered his voice turning gravely as he went Batman before perking back up,” Just kidding!So I'm sure most of you have heard some rumors I mean I'm always the talk of the town if you get my drift.” He smirked pulling his collar.

“Focus kitty.” A smile made its way onto his face at the familiar voice that resounded through his headphones.

“Of course my lady.” He smiled winking into the camera, “so anyways rumor confirmed Chat Noir and Ladybug have officially taken their YouTube relationship to a new level. No longer are we challenging each other in separate videos or having one sided Mecha strike streams where communication was limited to the chat room. No me and Bugaboo are kicking ass and taking names live while we talk to each other-”

“At this rate we'll never get to the kicking butts and taking names I'll be stuck here listening to you fangirl.” ladybug sassed cutting Adrien off.

“ooh kitty has claws.” Adrien laughed but realized he had gone off on a tangent. “So back to the point, today me and Ladybug are going to play...Wait for it… Left for dead 2!” Adrien shouted a small horn sounding in his headset.

“Did you just blow a party horn?”

“It seemed like an appropriate time to do it.” he could practically hear her shrugging her shoulders. “Okay I’m not going to lie I did not expect you to pick a zombie game.”

“I'm offended do you think so little of me.”

“No I just don't think horror is really your thing.”

“Well I'll have you know I have played Call of Duty Zombies plenty of times and was fine how different can this be.

“Oh you sweet naive kitten.” Ladybug sighed as he set the game difficulties to their highest.

\-------

Despite Marinettes lack of faith Chat was actually doing well in fact she would even say he was kicking butt then everything went to hell.

“Shoot them in the head stop wasting bullets!” Marinette shouted barely able to hear over the sound of the in game thunder.

“I'm trying! Oh suck it ya zambi.” chat yelled back an explosion going off on Marinettes right sending zombies flying.

“Don't waste time get back to the pier.” The two slowly fought their way toward the decrepit dock sometimes side by side other times back to back.

Marinette had made her way to the water watching as the hoard slowed her partner down. She efficiently picked zombies off one by one clearing a way for Chat.

“Hurry up! I'm almost out of ammo.” Marinette urged glancing to the side of her screen to see she had about 20 shots left in her rifle.

“I'm coming I just- Ni- wait no-DUDE!”

“Chat?” She called listening for a response but the damn in game volume was too loud, “Chat. Oh freakin minty chips seriously.” Marinette exclaimed as she watched the zombies pounce on Chats motionless character. With an infuriated roar she jumped into the middle of the hoard unleashing hell on all the infected. She watched zombie fall one by one with each unloaded bullet but she also knew once she was out that was it they would have to go through this whole damn map again.

“Eat it mother fudgers!” Marinette roared unleashing her last bullet into the Zombies fully expecting to end up with only her crappy back up pistol. Except the gun never stopped firing. A crazed laugh escaped her lips as she shot the hoard full of lead. She looked to the dock seeing the boat waiting then back to Chats unmoving character then glanced at the unending wave of infected hearing the roars of a tank come closer and closer.

“Stupid cat just had to skedaddle right at the end” she muttered a tank ramming its way into the dinner glitching a bit in the door giving Marinette a few more seconds to decide if she was going to get on the boat with Chat or not. Without a second glance she fired at the tank tensing as it ran closer. It was a few feet in front of her character when an explosion went off right in front of her. By pure luck her character and Chats were blasted onto the boat.

Marinette fell limp in her chair breathing a sigh of relief at her luck.

“Wow that was close.” Mari sat upright upon hearing the familiar purr of her supposed gaming partner.

“Where the heck did you go?” She all but shouted. Chat remained quiet seeming to have enough respect to seem a little ashamed.

“My roommate stole my mask.” He muttered.

“What?”

“He stole my mask and I mean I kind of face cam on my side of the stream but also it's new I got it from this really nice clothes designer as a gift and I’ve only had it for like a month but I had waited for longer and I don't want to ruin it so soon especially since she made it especially for me out of the goodness of her heart and-”

“Chat your rambling.” She cut him off her voice calm but her heart was beating a tad faster than normal. “You know I have noticed you've been sporting some new headwear.” She voiced patting herself on the back at her own faux nonchalance.

“Y-you have.”

“I dabble in fashion and I like to think I have an eye for talent.” She might want to tone it down but what the heck he didn't know she was the one who made the hat and mask she might as well have some fun with it.

“Yeah she did an amazing job, after I talked to her I kind of figured she would.”

Marinette froze her tongue heavy at Chats unusually soft tone that was so unlike his usual boisterous voice.

“ Chat.” she whispered breathlessly not really sure what to do as her face burned and her heart beat a million miles a minute.

“You know I could commission her to make you something I mean I'm like her best friend.” And the moment was gone.

“Oh really?”

“Yup all I need is your address.” Marinette could hear the smirk and eyebrow wiggle in his voice. Marinette shook her head a grin on her lips as Chat went back to his rambunctious self.

“Yeah and how about I just give you my number to and we can handle out the details now and meet up for a coffee date later.” Marientte exclaimed her voice a little too high pitched and excited.

“Really?!”

“No.” Marinette deadpanned, “talk to you later Chat Noir.” With that Marinette exited the stream not even waiting to hear his response.

She stayed in her chair staring at the her dark computer screen letting her head fall to rest on the back of her chair. She stared blankly at her ceiling a small content smile making its way onto her lips.

“He really liked me.”

**Author's Note:**

> based of this lovely youtube au idea http://youre-under-agreste.tumblr.com/post/147567957066/youtuber-au


End file.
